


Ikaw ang una

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: May nagpadala ng mga bulaklak kay Kyungsoo sino kaya ang mga to?





	Ikaw ang una

**Author's Note:**

> Ngayon ko lang kasi nakita to ulit kaya pinost ko na sya dito. Sana magustuha nyo.

Minsan may mga araw talaga na gusto mong hindi na lang dumating, lalo na pag alam mong wala namang importanteng mangyayari, gaya na lang ng february 14. Simula ng nagbibinata si Kyungsoo ay hindi pa ito nagkakaroon ng boyfriend, no boyfriend since birth o nbsb kung tawagin ng iba. Dahil dito ay isang normal na araw lang para sa kanya ang valentines day, nung high school ay laging nakatapat ang valentines day tuwing foundation week kaya naman ay hindi gaano siya affected, at nung college ay kung hindi exam week at nakatapat ito sa students day kaya minsan keri lang sa kanya kung walang ganap pag-araw ng mga puso. 

 

Ngunit ngayong nagtatrabaho na si Kyungsoo ay hindi niya maiiwasan na malungkot  tuwing sasapit ang Valentines day, kasi naman after twenty-three years ay wala paring naging boyfriend si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman sa taong ito ay naisipan niyang padalhan ang sarili ng isang bouquet of roses sa opisina niya.  _ Weird diba?  _ Pero okay lang kesa naman matapos ang araw na ito ng puno ng pang-aasar mula sa matalik niyang kaibigan na si Baekhyun. 

 

Bandang alas Diyes ng umaga ay may dumating na isang delivery boy sa opisina nila, bitbit ang isang malaking bouquet of red roses. Abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ng nakita niya ang mga bulaklak.

 

_ “Worth it naman pala ang 1,500 na binayad ko para sa mga rosas na to,” _ wika ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

“Sir good morning, saan po ang table ni Mr. Do Kyungsoo?” narinig niya ang delivery boy na tinatanong ang gwapong ka opisina nitong si Jongin. Agad namang itinuro ni Jongin ang mesa nito at nag patuloy sa pagtatarbaho. Habang ang kilay naman ni Baekhyun ay halos umabot na sa langit sa pagtaas nito.

 

“May di ka ba sinasabi sa akin?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay inaamoy ang mga rosas na bitbit niya.

 

“Ha? Ano nanaman ba ang sinasabi mo?” ngumuso si Baekhyun sa mga rosas na dala ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Baek, hindi ko alam kung kanino galing to,”

 

“Eh bat ka naka ngiti? Kinikilig ka no?,”

 

“Malamang! Ito ung kauna-unahang bouquet of flowers na natanggap ko sa buong buhay ko,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at may ngiti ito sa mga labi. 

 

Lingid sa kaalaman nito ay may isang tao na nakikinig sa kanilang usapan.

 

“Tangina oh, kung maaga ko lang pinadala yung mga bouquet di sana ako yung unang tao na magbibigay ng bulaklak sa kanya,” dabog ni Jongin habang nakikinig ito sa usapan ng may usapan. 

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang madarama habang tinitingnan niya si Kyungsoo na hinahawakan ang mga rosas na bigay sa kanya. Halatang nagseselos ito sa kung sino man ang taong nagbigay ng mga rosas kay Kyungsoo. 

 

_ Pota wala na talaga akong pag-asa. Tanga ko kasi, araw-araw na kaming magkasama sa opisina di ko pa siya niligawan. Gago mo talaga Kim Jongin.  _

 

Biglang naisipan ni Jongin na tawagan ang flower shop na pinag-orderan niya ng mga bulaklak para kanselahin na lang ang inorder, ng biglang tinawag ito ng kanilang boss sa opisina nito. 

 

Nang lumabas ay may bitbit na itong mga papel para mag-encode para sa mid-monthly report nito. Naging focus ito sa paggawa ng report kaya naman ay nakalimutan niya na tawagan ang flower shop. Halos tatlong oras din itong nakatutok sa trabaho at late na ito kumain ng lunch. 

 

Habang kumakain ay naaalala ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at ang mga rosas nito. Mabilis na kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone para kanselahin ang inorder, ngunit hindi na ito pinayagan. 

 

“No return policy po tayo sir, at saka inihatid na po namin ang order niyo,” sabi ng isang staff.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin ng nakita niyang dala-dala ni Kyungsoo ang bouquet of tulips na ibinigay nito sa binata, at ang mga ngiti nitong napakaganda habang inaamoy ni Kyungsoo ang mga tulips. Mabilis na naglakad si Jongin sa kaniyang mesa, kunwari ay hindi pinapansin ang ngitin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at ang mga panukso ng kanilang mga ka opisina. 

 

“Aba Soo ang haba ng buhok natin ngayon ay, about hanggang hi-way.” 

 

“Maganda ako eh, ano pang magagawa natin.” pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo

 

“Di nga, siguro yung isa diyan binili mo para sa sarili mo ano?” 

 

“Hoy grabe ka,  eto nga oh may card meaning may nagbigay talaga sa akin” 

 

“Eh bakit yung isa wala?” 

 

“Secret Admirer nga eh, SECRET. Ano ba Baek?” 

 

Maya-maya ay nakita ni Jongin na inagaw ni Baekhyun ang card na hawak ni Kyungsoo, 

 

_ Hi soo, _

 

_ Happy Valentines day. Sana naman ay masaya ka sa araw na to, hindi ko alam kung anong paborito mong bulaklak pero sana ay magustuhan mo ang mga tulips na ito. At Sana naman ay pwede kitang ma idate ngayon.  _

 

Jongin. 

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ng malaman kung kanino nanggaling ang bouquet, nang tiningnan nila ang mesa ng binata ay wala ito. Agad-agad na nagtanong si Kyungsoo sa mga kasama kung nakita ba nila si Jongin. 

 

“Lumabas, nagyosi ata,” biglang sigaw ni Jongdae

 

Nagmadaling bumaba si Kyungsoo at lumabas para hanapin ang binata, bitbit parin nito ang card na kasama sa bouquet na bigay ni Jongin. At tama nga ang kasamahan nilang si Jongdae andun si Jongin sa harapan ng opisina at nag-yoyosi habang nakatingin ito kay Kyungsoo. Nang nakalapit si Kyungsoo at itinapon ni Jongin ang natitirang sigarilyo 

 

“Salamat sa mga tulips, nagustuhan ko sila,” wika ni Kyungsoo, naka tayo ito malapit kay Jongin. 

 

“Pasensya na at nag-eepal pa ako, di ko alam may boyfriend ka na pala Soo. Binigyan pa kita ng mga bulaklak. Itapon mo na lang yan baka mag selos pa yun at mag away kayo” sagot ni jongin, hindi maitago ang lungkot sa mukha ng binata.

 

“Ha? Boyfriend? Ako?” 

 

“Oo, sino ba naman yung nagbigay sayo ng red roses, diba boyfriend mo?” 

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano ipapaliwanag ang lahat kay Jongin, na hindi siya mag-mukhang tanga sa harapan ng binata.  _ Si Baekhyun naman kasi eh kung hindi niya naman ba ako aasarin ngayon valentines eh di sana di ako bibili ng isang bouquet of roses. _ Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, bago ito sinabi lahat kay Jongin. 

 

“Bat ka natatawa? Sabi na nga ba aasarin mo rin ako,” nag pout si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay halos hindi na makahinga sa katatawa. 

 

“Ang cute mo naman Soo,” sabi ni Jongin sabay kurot sa mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ibig sabihin ba niyan ako yung pinaka-unang nagbigay sayo ng bulaklak?” dagdag nito. 

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa narinig, at nagtataka kung paano nalaman ni Jongin ang tungkol dito. Imposible namang narinig niya eh may kalayuan ang table nila. 

 

“Nakikinig ka ba sa usapan namin kanina?” 

 

“Ha? Anong usapan?” 

 

“Basta. Kalimutan mo na lang yun. So anong oras mo ako susunduin mamaya sa date natin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“How about seven?” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. 

 

Biglang natahimik ang dalawa at nagtitigan sa isa’t-isa, maya-maya ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na silang maglakad pabalik sa kanilang opisina. 

  
  
  



End file.
